Jonathan-Crane-Suggestions
Overview Jonathan-Crane-Suggestions is run by Riddles-Burlap-and-Tea. He is from a dimension separate of the Suggestionverse, but currently resides within the verse. He is known for his creation of fear toxin, interactions with the Riddle Family and, much to the Bat Family's relief, announcing heists and attacks ahead of time. He has a son named George, a pet saltwater crocodile named Donald. Creation Initial Creation The originally had the name of Cranesuggestions, starting out as a roleplay account for the Gotham version of Jonathan Crane. The Suggestionverse Scarecrow arrived within a few moments declaring that only one could remain. After a request from RBT, the original Scarecrow account permitted the account to continue, and RBT changed the name to Gothams-Fears in order to prevent confusion. A split personality was involved with the character, as was seen on the show, Jonathan being sweet and attempting to ruin the reputation of the Scarecrow, while the Scarecrow was an emo kid trying to spread fear. In order to interact with Jonathan, the Scarecrow had to be shown love in order to change a tally system. After a few interactions, Echo had dubbed the character both "baby crow" and "scare duckling". Due to complications in RBT's real life, the character began to interact less, and eventually dropped off. Recreation RBT returned to the account, and decided to give it a make over, since she felt that the character was not all it could be. Jonathan Crane became the version that she has when she pictures the DCU, albeit a lot more friendly. That is the current iteration that we see. RBT has opened the character to legitimate roleplaying should anyone be interested, and would interact through messaging. Character Biography (Pre-Suggestionverse) Behavior Jonathan Crane is an incredibly smart man, having developed multiple iterations of fear toxin and in multiple forms. Any special equipment he has in order to administer the toxin he creates himself. He also sews together his own costumes, so it can be concluded that he is very good at inventing and fixing machines. He wears a resting bitch face most of the time, smiling mostly when he interacts with George. He has a sarcastic sense of humor that turns wicked and morbid when he is performing villainous tasks as the Scarecrow. He sleeps on an adjusted schedule, falling asleep at one in the morning or so and sleeping until anywhere from nine to eleven in the morning, since he does not have to go anywhere for work. While he eats sporadically, only when he's hungry, Jonathan is known to cook meals for George and anyone he invites over. Anytime George requests something, Jonathan often will comply, spoiling George. It's not clear if this would have happened anyways, or if it's because George had been aged from around a year old to roughly twelve to thirteen years of age during an attempt to return to Jonathan's dimension. Home Dimension Jonathan Crane's home dimension is different from that of the Suggestionverse. From different asks and interactions, it can be assumed that Jonathan at one point had a relationship with the Edward Nygma and the Jervis Tetch of his dimension. It's possible that there were others, but it's not clear yet. Becoming the Scarecrow There was a post detailing Jonathan's past, and RBT confirmed that it was heavily based in the Year One storyline with some adjustments. On the Farm Jonathan Crane was raised by Great Granny in Georgia, and she had forced him to work and refused him access to a normal childhood. When she was displeased with him, she would force him into an abandoned church while wearing a suit covered in juices to attract the local crows, who would then attack Jonathan while he was trapped. Occasionally the local cats would help defend Jonathan, having been attracted to the promise of prey in the church, and as a young boy he would take care of them if he could. He stopped shortly after Great Granny found out and killed one of them in front of Jonathan. As Jonathan grew older, he discovered how Great Granny manipulated the birds, and he attempted to recreate the serum in order to defend himself from bullies. His fascination with how to use fear grew, and his heart became colder and colder. In his Junior year at high school, Jonathan turned the murder onto Great Granny, and she was killed by the crows. Jonathan buried the dead body, and since nobody ever came down to see Great Granny, he would sign papers to make it appear as if she was still alive. In School Jonathan Crane was a complete and utter nerd, and could often be found with his head buried in a book in some forgotten corner of the library. He would often hide out there in order to escape from bullies, and would explain to Great Granny that he was in a "Christian" club. He was constantly being made fun of, and any friends that he did make either quickly left after enduring some of the bullying themselves, or moved. In middle school the bullying was more physical, and the nickname of "Scarecrow" came about. One day, sick and fed up with the torment, Jonathan tried out Great Granny's recipe, and was able to ward off some of the bullies. He had found a crow at one point with broken wings, and after nursing it back to health, the crow brought back some of its friends, and Jonathan was slowly able to get over his inherent fear of crows, eventually developing a small murder of five crows before moving onto high school. In high school, the bullying took on more of a humiliation nature, since most had heard about how Jonathan could "control the birds", no one would dare bully Jonathan outside, but inside the school, he was game. The first crush that Jonathan had turned him down by turning the quiet, to the side conversation into a scene. Embarrassed, he refused to ask out any other girl. Sophomore year, Jonathan found himself crushing on a guy, who while turning him down gently, told his friends about the incident. Just when Jonathan had felt okay about it, rumors began to fly, and while his crush apologized and Jonathan believed that he did not start the rumors, Jonathan experienced twice the amount of bullying as normal that year. Junior year was when Jonathan had murdered Great Granny, as well as developed a sizable murder of crows. While he was still bullied, most simply avoided him. He also found he had quite the gift when it came to both psychology and chemistry. No longer bound by his grandmother, he vigorously pursued each route, as well as stretching into weapon-making in his spare time. Senior year only the teachers and a few other "friends" would talk to Jonathan, and he graduated top of his class while being accepted to Gotham University. In College Jonathan was able to find a place for himself in college. He excelled greatly in psychology, and it only took him six years to get his doctorate. During this time, Jonathan stayed by himself for the most part of his first year, but over the summer he made friends with a group of fellow nerds. For the first time in his life, he felt okay. The group would often hold meetings for Dungeons and Dragons and competitions for board games, chess being one of Jon's favourite. Jon wrote many different manuscripts for books in college, some being fictional, others being factual, but none getting published. He still has the manuscripts hidden in a box somewhere. During his sophomore year, Jonathan attended a Halloween party in which a gorgeous girl that he (and most everyone) had a crush on. The girl flirted with Jonathan, luring him into a trap in which her boyfriend (no one really knew at the time but had guessed the two might be dating) scared Jonathan. He had fallen back onto the refreshments table, the table collapsed, and people laughed at him. While he tried to get up, he had slipped and fell again, while the girl and others made jeers at Jonathan, saying that he was "too ugly", "too awkward", and "two weird" for anyone to love. Someone who had attended high school with Jonathan was there, and began shouting "Scarecrow", which was picked up by everyone around him. Jonathan made a quick exit out of the party, while his friends attempted to help him, yelling at those who had made fun of him. Jon locked himself away, having been humiliated, and began messing around with chemicals to create his first fear toxin. A week after the party, Jonathan slipped the toxin into the girl's drink at a different party when she wasn't looking. Due to it being the first version, it took a while for the chemicals to take affect, but the next morning she was found cowering in the corner of her room, speaking jibberish. Jonathan didn't ask anyone out for the rest of college, and eventually the group of friends disbanded over some dispute that was never clear. The others found new groups, but Jonathan was fine on his own. Professor Years Jonathan was recommended to become a teacher by his psychology professor, and joined the staff soon after his graduation. He was thrilled to teach others, to share his knowledge with others who sought knowledge like he had. He found that majority of his classes were not like that however, which bored him slightly, but there were a few pupils who he was fond of. While he would grade extremely hard and act terrifying towards his students, often times criticizing their work heavily (some burst into tears at times) he gave his favourite students an easier time. Despite his reputation as a hardass, the students taking his class scored high on tests, and those who enjoyed the pressure and Jonathan's sarcastic and morbid humor would occasionally get him odd gifts as thank yous. Some of the most notable were an actual human skull from a viking (from a student whose parents were archaeologists), a feather collection from corvids, countless books, and a whole class even pitched in to buy a coffin as a joke, in which Jonathan would emerge from the first day of every school year. In total, Jonathan taught for four years, enduring teasing from other professors as well. He spent a ridiculous amount of his paycheck on books, completely ignoring the fact that he came in looking like he walked through a tornado majority of the time. During one of his lectures over fear, which had already been pushing limits previously, Jonathan fired a blank into the air after pointing the gun at the students. He was promptly fired, and due to his financial instability, he was forced to pack up and return home to the manor of Great Granny. The Scarecrow Jonathan become extremely depressed, and nearly starved before hearing the whispers of the Scarecrow. He became filled with such a hatred that he was motivated to take revenge. He worked day and night, only eating a sleeping when he felt necessary, working on creating and refining his fear toxin. He tested it out on the locals, having to create many different forms in order to properly administer it to his previous bullies, who many stayed or returned to the town, without getting caught. He also took lessons at this time in order to learn how to fly a plane. Once he felt prepared, he sewed himself a crude costume that allowed him to become one with the Scarecrow persona: a cruel, ruthless mode in which he's completely cut off from empathy and motivated by seeing others tremble before him. It was October at this point, Halloween, when the Scarecrow rode a carriage carrying tanks of open fear toxin while being pulled by a black horse into town. He wielded a handmade scythe similar to that of the Grim Reaper's, and he would shoot a flare gun at the fields of wheat to set them all on fire. Nobody knew who was the cause of the whole town burning, because Jonathan had gassed the authority as well as made a quick getaway before backup from nearby towns could arrive. The death toll was high, many people having run into burning buildings and field in order to escape their fears. Jonathan returned to Gotham, working as a gun for hire. Since the fear toxin was new, it was extremely hard to track down who the new killer was, which made Jonathan an excellent hire. After a few hits, he had enough money to create a large enough batch of fear toxin to attack Gotham University with. He made his attack during the fall finals, and in the chaos was able to kill the six professors of the board that had agreed to fire him, including his psychology professor. During the escape, Jonathan encountered the Batman, and was defeated and taken to Arkham Asylum. While the inmates teased him at first, he simply had to analyze them, then exploit what he knew and what he could infer in order to send them into panic attacks. After breaking out, Jonathan fully embraced the Scarecrow, and became a force to be reckoned with. No one made fun of him after that. Dork Squad During one of Jonathan's Arkham visits, he encountered Edward Nygma, and the two at first fought intellectually, but bonded over the fact that they were among the smartest. Later, when the two were teaming up after escaping Arkham, they saw Jervis Tetch chasing after a girl in an Alice costume down the street, shouting about how something was wrong, the chip malfunctioned, take the headband off. After being defeated by Batman, they met Jervis in Arkham and found out that he had accidentally become a supervillain due to a miscommunication and a malfunction of his technology. (If you are interested in the full story, please ask RBT for details on her version of the DC Universe) The three became fast friends and would often team up or simply hang out. Their extreme nerdiness and intelligence got them dubbed the "Dork Squad", but others soon wanted to join in and the Squad expanded, although the three are known as the founding members. Beast Toxin (Unclear Event) At some point Jonathan was hired by Penguin? to create a special toxin, which was used on Jonathan in order for the Penguin and his at-the-time-friends to get away while Jonathan distracted the Batman. Traumatized from the experience, Jonathan did the only thing he knew how to do to cope: turn the fear into a strength. He developed the Beast Toxin and refined it, but never used it on anyone but himself. He has just enough control in Beast Mode to direct where Scarebeast goes and who it attacks. Bane (Unclear Event) It is important to note that Jonathan is terrified of Bane, but this was not always the case. The two had teamed up at one point, both interested in each other's toxins. Each has a different side to their story, but Jonathan's side is that he was intrigued at how the beast toxin would interact with venom. Bane however was holding back certain information as well as resources, and fed up with the lack of trust, he injected Bane with a long lasting dose of intense fear toxin. He then fully took over the project and was able to create a terrifying combination of beast toxin and venom. He didn't expect Bane to be able to shake off the fear toxin as soon as he had however, and fled after finding Bane had broken out from where Jonathan had kept him. Jonathan grabbed the only vial of beast venom and attempted to leave Gotham by his biplane, but crashed into the harbor after being shot down by Bane. The vial was lost to the ocean in the crash, but Jonathan managed to swim his way back to the shore where Bane ambushed him yet again. Bane picked Jonathan up, telling him that he would ordinarily kill a man for doing what Jonathan did, but felt that Jonathan had actually helped Bane overcome his fears, and for that, he would spare Jonathan's life. He then promptly snapped both of Jonathan's legs, and left him there to suffer. Jonathan managed to crawl over two miles before being found by the Batman. He was taken to the hospital, then to Arkham were he was left to heal. Once he was cleared and had tricked the therapists and psychologists into releasing him, Jonathan went back to being the Scarecrow. He intended to take revenge on Bane, but after seeing the man from a distance, he found himself frozen in fear, and avoided Bane. He has managed to overcome most of the fear of Bane, but when in Bane's presence, Jonathan tends to begin to tremble and his accent breaks through his fake accent. Character Biography (The Suggestionverse) Arrival Jonathan initially arrived in the Suggestionverse when he fell through a portal. He had just purchased a coffee, and taking a back street to his hideout, there was a temporary overlap between the two dimensions, which caused a hole that he walked straight into. He landed in a dumpster, and it took him about a good ten minutes of asking around to figure out that he was still in Gotham, just not his Gotham. He went to where his hide out from his dimension was located in the Suggestionverse, and found that it was as it had been before he moved in: an empty apartment building with squatters. Jonathan set up shop and began to establish his existence from there. First Attack on Gotham The first big event that Jonathan was a part of was one he initiated himself. He had created a large batch of gaseous fear toxin, and planned to release it on a Sunday. However, he realized that it was Mother's Day, and so postponed it until that Wednesday. He targeted the higher end shopping area, and went from store to store taking money and valuables. He also offered to rich looking people running about affected by the toxin, the antidote in exchange for valuables. He simply stole off those too prone to resist. Jonathan had expected a resistance, or at least Batman showing up. Ask-Spoiler did arrive, but Jonathan managed to slip away. An hour before the gas dispersed, Jonathan returned to his apartment with $5.4 million. SuperboySuggestions showed up at Jonathan's house later, but offering to give Superboy coffee packets for Red-Robin-Tim-Drake was enough to get Jonathan off the hook. George Crane Ragdoll Attack Beast Serum Buying Property Travel to Home Dimension Second Heist and Bought Property Second Travel to Home Dimension (Retconned) TheRiddlerSuggestions Stealing from the Zoo Sphinx Riddler Attack on Wayne Tower Arkham Asylum Arkham Breakout Bane's Arrival Break Up With TheRiddlerSuggestions Throwing Bricks DiamondKittyCat and RiddlerSuggestions The Fear Toxin Fun Facts Jonathan enjoys crossdressing. He's quite fond of cats. He has a blacklist tag in which he explains how his fear toxin would exploit certain fears called "The Fear Within". Jonathan has two accents: one that's Midwestern with a slight hint of British, and a deep southern drawl. He tries to hide his southern drawl, but it will often appear at moments of intense anger, distress, and fear. When in cat form, Jonathan is an Oriental Shorthair Orange Tabby. Jonathan had grown up with the "Christian" religion shoved down his throat. He stopped believing in it during high school, instead turning more towards science for answers. However, after seeing magic that could not be explained by science, he began to question what was truly real. Now he believes that there is a God and a Devil, but either God has left or He simply does not care for his creations anymore. When Jonathan was turned into a Naga, he stretches roughly 32 feet, and is a spitting cobra. He has a hood he can flare out and instead of venom, his fangs contain fear toxin. His back scales are the same orange shade as his hair, while his stomach scales are a pale cream color. His eyes remain an icy blue, and he still wears an adjusted form of his glasses. While his torso and neck resembles a human, his head and belly button down are serpentine. He does not have a belly button in this form. Jonathan and Jervis got together while Jervis was a vampire with bunny ears, and Jonathan was a naga.